warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Artorius
Artorius was a lanky brown tabby tom. Description Appearance :The loner was somewhat of a neat-freak when it came to his fur, absolutely nothing could be out of place at any time. Because he kept up on this ritual, Artorious was a clean and sleek-furred tom that never had a single hair out at an odd angle. He was a black based tabby with a dusty-brown base complimented by semi-saturated black stripes that were most prominent on his forehead. His coat lacked any white spotting, a trait he treasured because it would certainly trigger him otherwise. :Artorious was a cat that walked with pride in his stride and his chest puffed out at all times. He considered himself a dapper chap, despite the fact that his ears appeared a little too small for his rounded head. He stood at a good height, slightly taller than most toms, and carried a relatively thin build. The most "serene" of his features, as some described, were his irises that were said to be a pale chartreuse. Character :The founder of ThicketClan drove one strong idea into his clan: chivalry. Obedience to the developing code and compassion towards clanmates were things that the tom liked to emphasize throughout his lifetime, from his adolescence to seniorhood. Albeit occasionally overburdening with his charm and confidence, Artorious made it his goal to stress the importance of treating family and mollies, the mother to future warriors, with utmost respect. :While most patriotic ThickClanners like to paint the tom as a flawless legend, he was indeed overzealous to the point of exhausting others and bothering him with this idea of hardcore esteem. He frequently though too highly of himself and would get carried away with his boasting, to the point where some simply shut him out. :Fearless, or outright foolish? It was a debate that lasted for ages- Artorius was infamous for running on his impulses and diving head-first into everything. His dearly beloved Lancelot did his best to talk sense into the foolhardy feline, but everyone knew how it went: Artorious knew everything and he could fix everything, and there was no trying to tell him otherwise. Biography Adulthood :The tom's father left shortly after his mother, Danita, learned that she was expecting kits. Artorius was her only kitten, until he eventually came across lost Lancelot while playing away from their den. The two became quick friends and he offered to help find his new pal's mother, but unfortunately, they could not locate Lancelot's family. Danita offered to take him in for a while being, but he never ended up leaving- it became a permanent thing. :The boys lost their mother when they were late into their adolescent moons. Danita was murdered by a local group of hostile rogues that also claimed their forest as home, and almost instantaneously, Lancelot and Artorius made it their goal to chase out these new rivals and claim the forest as their own. Artorius welcomed any help, but Lancelot was significantly more picky and accepted only loners, for he despised kittypets. :Their little renegade became successful and established Artorius as their leader, with Lancelot admittedly jealous that his pushover brother was selected. Nonetheless, he happily stood by his side as his supportive second-in-command. It was shortly after the battle that Artorius met Edda, their healer, and the pair fell in love. :Once the group began to grow, Artorius established it as ThicketClan, after the thick wooded land that offered them all its fruits and protection. Edda eventually chose her duty over their relationship, and the two broke it off on good terms. Moons later he met Isolda and fell in love with her once more. Together, they had three kittens: Bors, Gawain, and Brea. :The leader and his brother were still infatuated with the life of protecting their clan and ensuring safety for all its members, which attracted the wrong attention. A nearby rogue group wished to take up the challenge and steal ThicketClan's healthy land. Artorius died in his later years in battle, the way he wanted it. Afterlife : Relationships Family Lancelot: :Not only was the dark-furred tom Artorious' adopted brother, but his best friend and sidekick as well. The pair went back for moons, and frequently relied on one and other for both support and sanity. Many saw Lancelot as a cunning snake, but Artorious could never see past his love for the tom that he referred to as "brother". His opinion of Lancelot was ridiculously high, and the pair were very successful together, but it probably helped that the two balanced each other out. Lineage : Trivia * Images Life Pixels Category:Toms